


Drawn to you

by Lokitty18



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: For an instant neither of them uttered a word, only staring at the horizon as the gentle currents brushed the ship. Tsukasa felt Ryusui's arm brush against his own but did not avoid contact.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> So I just needed to get this off my system and we need more Tsukasui in this world 💜 I hope you enjoy it

After being asleep for a bit more than a year again Tsukasa sure was full of energy. He had to give credit to the miracle liquid, his body was in full prep for his usual training and since little Mirai had found a new friend to play with, he had a bit of time for his own. All he needs it’s just a few ours with his own thoughts in the wild to put his body into shape.

Sadly, such peace didn’t came to him.  
He met wonderful people when he woke up. He never had a chance to meet the people of the Ishigami village the first time but now he could. They where amazing and very thoughtful people, full of amazing spirit and different abilities.

He became fond with Matsukaze and often invited him to train with him. He had great reflexes and his strength was admirable, but he still had a long way to go to put up with the taller, but he made up for it with an unwavering spirit.

Kinro often watched them as they trained, trying to learn a little about how they both performed in combat. Matsukaze had learned a great deal in the past few days and could defend well against calculated attacks from the higher up. Sometimes he wondered if it would be right to ask Tsukasa to help him train, but he dismissed that thought by remembering his duties as a guard.

Tsukasa was truly kind to everyone in Ishigami Village, all but one. Nanami Ryusui, that blond with the mocking smile that was the embodiment of everything he hated most.

Tsukasa avoided meeting him as he walked around the village, and when he did so he would just naturally stray out of his way, sometimes Kinro would catch Tsukasa's attention long before he noticed the presence of the blond and push him out of his way, just as Mirai used to run after him along with Suika and have him run into the center of the village or have him play with Suika's little dog.

The villagers also did their part to keep their interactions to a minimum, but when Ryusui Nanami wanted something he got it no matter who stood in his way.

That is how Ryusui always ended up with Tsukasa no matter which way was up. Tsukasa always ignored the blond man for the sake of everyone even though he had to admit he had an impressive way with words, so he always managed to get a vague answer out of him no matter how absurd the subject matter or how silly the question he asked, he always managed to get Tsukasa to answer.

There were times when the village was quiet, without the constant to-ing and fro-ing of those working on some new Senku design, or those helping Taiju plant. One thing was constant, however, Mirai always played with Suika, so seeing the little girl with the watermelon alone with her little dog Tsukasa could not help but ask where her little sister was.

She is on the beach with Ryusui," she replied in a gentle, animated tone.

And you are here alone? Why? “ He was intrigued, it was not often that they were separated.

Ryusui asked me to look for you, he wants you to come with us,” he answered smiling, although the watermelon did not allow him to see him.

Ah," he said dejectedly, but let out a gentle smile as he noticed that Suika had been saddened by his reaction.

Let’s go," he conceded, and let the little girl lead the way, laughing a little as he noticed how she used to make little jumps just like Mirai when she passed some rocks. He was happy that Mirai took some of Suika's tricks and vice versa.

The scent of the coastline reached his nose as they approached the beach, and the breeze furiously disrupted his hair. He down at the shore as he caught the melodic smile of her sister, who was in Ryusui's arms. The blond man was teaching her to float, leaving his arms outstretched under her body to support her, and when Mirai was ready he would pull them back, encouraging her to maintain her stance so that she could stay afloat after countless more attempts.

He had to admit that Ryusui had a discipline to admire. He was expressive in his explanation, but his tone was far from irritating; on the contrary, it was softening as time went on. He was determined, however, that Mirai would at least manage to float that evening.

After a few more attempts Tsukasa stepped into the water with the Ryusui and his sister, with Suika clinging to his back, intending to accompany the little girl in the watermelon so that she could swim without worrying about seeing anything without her watermelon.

Come on, princess! You can do it," he exclaimed proudly as he watched her relax in the water and stay afloat much longer than the previous time.

Brother! Look at me!,” called the little girl, kicking gently as if she wanted to move towards them.

Both, Suika and Tsukasa congratulated her, swimming toward her in celebration. The four of them stayed on for a while longer while Mirai slowly learned to swim, but when the water began to get cold Tsukasa took the girls away without a second thought, as getting cold was not a good option no matter how much they wanted to keep swimming.

Tsukasa expected a bit of a fight from Ryusui as well but surprisingly supported his decision and convinced the girls to come out of the water, promising them that they would continue their training the next day.

It was a gesture he thanked Ryusui for, for he knew that if Mirai pouted he would end up staying with her there until she fell apart. He took her cloak and wrapped the girls in it so that they would not be affected by the cold, but walking with both of them loaded was uncomfortable, so Ryusui offered to carry Suika to ease her burden.

It was an interesting afternoon, was it not? Tsukasa," he asked in the proud tone Ryusui always expressed himself, approaching discreetly until his shoulders nearly clashed as he walked.

Mirai and Suika have enjoyed themselves,” was her reply, monotonous as it always used to be when talking to the captain, though his face reflected happiness unlike on previous occasions.

Ryusui did not press his luck that evening and said a gentle goodbye to the little girl who was almost asleep on her brother's back. Ryusui stopped in front of the tallest one before leaving for his hut, thanking him for having accompanied them and hoping to see him again the next day, leaning firmly on the ground before stepping down with little Suika still in his arms.

The next day Tsukasa headed back to the beach with Mirai, not knowing exactly if she was right but wanting to believe that she was going a little earlier than the day before to give her sister a little more time to learn to swim.  
As soon as they saw the shore, Tsukasa let go of her hand and let her run into the water where Ryusui was already in his distinctive captain's hat but without the rest of his traditional attire.

Tsukasa gestured to acknowledge their presence and left them in the water while he remained on the sand, gathering some colorful shells for Mirai to make a new necklace.

The laughter of the two constantly caught his attention and when he turned to look at them he always found them playing like a pair of children. Tsukasa stared at them with a gentle smile until his eyes met Ryusui's, blue eyes full of immaculate happiness. An equally pure smile, illuminated by the glow of the evening sun. 

It was a beautiful scene even though Tsukasa was not about to admit it. He had looked away, yes. He did not know how to describe the feeling that seized him at that moment, however, and without much thought he set about cleaning the shells he had collected.

Time passed quickly and night was about to fall and the pair had come out of the water and were marching in his direction, the little girl slightly tired and Ryusui was talking endlessly about how well he had done. 

The routine repeated itself day by day and with it the interaction between Ryusui and Tsukasa had increased to the point where they could live together outside the sea without Mirai being the common point between them.

Tsukasa approached the beach almost daily to see if they were both all right. She was not accustomed to staying when she accepted young Kinro as an apprentice, and in addition to helping with the village watches.

How are your apprentices,” a familiar voice came from his right flank. Tsukasa lowered his spear and turned calmly, worthy of a warrior prepared to face Ryusui.

Matsukaze is improving. Kinro is still beginning," he answered thoughtfully, watching the shorter man take his seat near the fire.

I take it Ginro has not signed up for Tsukasa-sensei's training," he said mischievously, surprised to hear a snort followed by a melodic but short laugh from the tallest man. 

Mirai-chan is already quite a swimmer," he said with a proud smile, leaning back to get a good look at Tsukasa's face.

Thank you, for teaching her," he replied and saw his face again, his bright blue from the fire, his complexion relaxed and free from any forced expression from the blond. Looking straight into his eyes.

His heart quickened briefly and he looked away with relative tranquility so as not to make the blond man think anything bad.

It is nothing, Mirai is lovely and I love spending time with her," he said as he stood up, shaking his pants briefly.

But Suika-chan has been annoyed with me, she says that I have stolen her new friend,” he commented in his usual mocking tone, which indicated that he had become the same Ryusui everyone was accustomed to seeing.

I suppose you have," he managed to comment before he left, listening to the soft laughter of the younger man as he went.

Ryusui had taken a slight risk and began visiting the brothers' hut, always carrying some gift from the sea for the little hostess. Mirai was happy to see him arrive and asked her brother's permission to meet him, walking down the steps of the hut to fall into the arms of the blond man. 

It was strange, and the comments soon came about the new friendship between Tsukasa and Ryusui, who used to dine in the brothers' hut on some days and leave with the taller man, who discreetly escorted him to his hut before proceeding to tour the village to make sure nothing strange was happening.

When Ryusui was asked by Senku again for improvements on the ship, Mirai was somewhat saddened but Tsukasa was in charge of taking her to the surroundings of the Perseus, which she marveled at every time she was near the huge ship. As soon as she saw that Suika was in the vicinity, however, she would rush off to play or help with whatever it was she was doing.

Tsukasa was not yet aboard the ship, and seeing it in such desolation he decided to climb aboard and take a look, taking utmost care not to touch or damage anything inside.

It was amazing, and he could not find a way to explain how impressed he was that they could have built such a machine.

We have a stowaway on board,” he smiled mischievously behind Tsukasa, who turned to find Ryusui's mocking face.

It is impressive," he simply said, smiling softly as Ryusui approached him.

It is! And it's a pity we can't set sail on it at the moment," he said, leading him around the boat to show it to him properly. Tsukasa merely listened to him carefully. Despite his eccentric gestures, Tsukasa could tell how much Ryusui loved the navy. It was not only something he boasted about, he knew exactly what he was talking about and his skills must be truly prodigious. 

It was certainly a shame that he could not sail under her command.

For an instant neither of them uttered a word, only staring at the horizon as the gentle currents brushed the ship. Tsukasa felt Ryusui's arm brush against his own but did not avoid contact. 

Ryusui smiled softly, a small murmur that was almost inaudible at the gentle tide's impact on the ship. 

It is a beautiful sight,” Tsukasa murmured from nowhere, ignoring the way the wind played with her long hair.

There is nothing more pleasant than this, even more so if it can be shared with the right person," he said confidently, looking directly into her eyes. Again with that almost vulnerable expression.

Tsukasa only nodded but kept in touch for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do.

This is the moment when you lean in and kiss me, you know?,” he said in a slightly irritated tone, but he maintained his halo of confidence.

You seem very sure about it," he answered sarcastically and just when Ryusui was about to make a fuss about how he could not resist his charms he kissed him. A light touch from his lips was enough to silence him, bringing his lips together again to enjoy that warm feeling that invaded them both.

You see, I am irresistible." Tsukasa leaned over and plunged his face into his shoulder and laughed lightly over it. Feeling the blond man's hands resting on the back of his neck and shoulder as he laughed at the tallest one.

Tsukasa parted and placed one of his large hands on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb, moving closer until their lips almost touched again.

Yes, I suppose so," he murmured against them but walked away, turning around and walking slowly toward the part of the deck where she had climbed.   
Ryusui did not allow him to escape so easily, however, and lunged at him, looking for a way to knock Tsukasa to the ground in a jumble of grunts, complaints, and laughter until Tsukasa effectively captured him in an embrace, kissing his cheek in apology. A gesture that Ryusui could not resist and let himself do, smiling triumphantly as he noticed the blush on Tsukasa's face.

The two stepped off the ship before they could attract the attention of the villagers. They walked as if nothing had happened to Tsukasa's hut after gathering food with Francois. 

After dinner Ryusui stayed a little longer with the brothers until Mirai fell asleep. Ryusui just wanted to be as long as he could around Tsukasa, just talking about the new travel plans of the scientific realm, a trip in which he hoped the tallest would join them. When the time came, however, Tsukasa did not let him go, only kissed him and caught him in a hug and laid down on the skins that made up his bed to sleep.

Ryusui wanted to fight but the idea of sleeping next to Tsukasa was more appealing than going to his tent and spending the night alone.


End file.
